I promise
by princesscassandra14
Summary: What if Vincent's flight was delayed? Would he get back to Jerome in time? And what will happen after?


Vincent's POV

"Postponed? What do you mean the flight is postponed!"

Dr. Lamar shook his head. "I can't figure out what the holdup is. They should have taken care of anything before the day of the flight. Whatever the case is its pretty big so it'll be about a month or two until you'll be able to board."

"But what am I supposed to do now?" I said still dazed from the disbelief of everything.

"Well how about you take the day off? You work hard enough as it is and this is probably a lot to soak in." Lamar said giving me a small smile before turning around and busing himself with his charts. I slowly left and as I walked calmly to the parking lot in my mind my thoughts went wild.

_Damn it! _I can't wait that long! I've waited so long gone through so much! And now my chance is just swept away right from under my feet! But… if I wait for a while I won't have to leave anyone behind. Well, I will but at least not so soon! I can spend more time with Irene, I can still joke and talk with Eugene—Eugene!

I quickly took the envelope out of my pocket and opened it to find a small card. I opened the card to see a tuft of dark, wavy hair attached to the paper. I felt my chest constrict with tears that wanted to fall. I felt a mixture of sadness and uneasiness as I read the words written on the back.

_I'm proud of you, Vincent._

_Goodbye._

_Your friend,_

_Jerome Eugene Morrow_

_Goodbye._ I felt my blood run cold. Surely Eugene didn't mean… No of course not the man must have been drunk while writing this.

_(I'd never been more sober in my life.)_

The people in front of him barely had time to move out of the way before Vincent Freeman bolted past his startled co-workers and to his car.

_Damn it!_

Jerome's POV

I put my hands on the edge of the incinerator and tried my best to heave myself into it. Now normally this wouldn't be hard at all. I would be able to get in faster if only my stupid hands would stop shaking.

I can't be afraid, I can't be a chicken, and I can't let Vincent down. I'm no longer needed. Vincent had achieved his dream and was finally going to the stars like he always wanted. He wouldn't be back for a year and when he comes back he'll have all the samples he needs. If I stay with him I'll just continue to annoy and be a burden to him.

I took a deep breath and started to haul myself in.

"Jerome Eugene Morrow!" a voice cried. What? I've never heard anyone call me with concern and fear for my wellbeing evident in their voice. With that thought warmth flooded my body and into my heart. Suddenly burning up in scorching heat inside the cramped space was unthinkable!

_No! Don't back out now! You must do this for—_

I thought before my hands shook and my legs unable to support the rest of my body, gave way to gravity. I fell hard into a heap on the floor. I don't want Vincent to see me like this! For gods sakes I can't even die with dignity!

The next thing I knew Vincent was running over to me and pulling me into a sitting position.

"How—how could you? What's wrong with you!" he choked out his eyes filled sadness.

Vincent's POV

Eugene looked at the floor to avoid looking at me and murmured, "What are you doing here?"

"What were _you_ doing _there_?" I exploded furiously, pointing at the open door of the incinerator. Smooth, suave Eugene found himself speechless.

"I—it's what would be for the best—"

"For what? For me to come home and find you reduced to a pile of ashes?"

"I'm just a burden! You've got your dream and you're going to the stars! You've got your samples so I'm not needed anymore!" he said with tears starting to fall down his face. I grabbed his shoulders tight and forced him to look at me.

"You think I care about my career if my best friend was dead? Eugene you're not just some insect in a lab that's only good for samples! Not only are you my best friend but your my _brother_, your my _father_, your my _strength_...So please promise you will live for me, Eugene Promise me! I still need you samples or not!" I said grabbing him and holding him in a tight hug. He held me back tightly while we both cried there on the floor.

"I promise."


End file.
